Betting On Love
by FanFicWriter47
Summary: Three friends, one girl, and a bet. Toby and his friends, Andrew and Noel, are about to wrap up their senior year. But they want to end it with a big bang, so why not make a bet? Get Spencer Hastings in your bed before spring break vacation. Sounds easy enough, but when doors are opened and feelings emerge it becomes clear it's not just about winning. It's about falling in love.
1. Prologue

Prologue

* * *

><p>Love is one of the most powerful things in the world. It is one of the most meaning feelings in the world. For most people, their idea of an American dream is having a good job, kids, and wife who you're madly in love with. Love means so much to people that they'll change their lifestyles, personalities, and even appearances to have their feelings reciprocated.<p>

Love is what makes people think that you can really find _the one_. It makes us believe in magical beings such as Cupid. There's even a special day reserved for love, Valentines day. A lot of people believe in finding their _soulmate_ or _the one_, but sometimes it just doesn't happen.

There are people, who don't believe in love, that could just be their choice. There are even people that think that love is just a made up feeling that brainwashes people into thinking they want to be a relationship. Monogamy could mean the world to someone and mean nothing to another.

For Toby Cavnaugh, love was a joke, a lie, and a scam. He vowed to himself that he'd never let himself- or even think about-falling in love. Love was a word that made Toby laugh if he heard it. He knew that he would never ever fall in love.

But what if all that changed? What if he couldn't help it and he fell in love with a girl that captivated his heart and saw past his heartless exterior? All it takes is three friends, one girl, and a bet. Somewhere along the way, Toby finds himself realizing that he's not only betting on this game, but he was betting on his heart.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Love Is Just A Four Letter Word

* * *

><p>For Toby Cavanaugh, love was just a joke, a scam, and big fat lie. The lie was that guys were dating girls because they want to spend time with them, but Toby knew what all guys really wanted. The scam is that a lot of girls would lead on helpless chumps, who fell in love with them, and squeezed out every dime they could without having any real feelings for the guy before moving on to the next guy.<p>

And love is a joke because no one was truly in a relationship because they loved someone, they were just looking to gain something. Whether they're looking to gain money, popularity, experience, confidence, or just sex. Toby, knew how relationships worked and it wasn't about love, but about how much you could gain from someone else.

Toby's parents were divorced and both remarried, but they were still in his life. He just had a new stepfather, stepmother, and stepsister. A bigger family meant a happier family to him. His parents aren't to blame for his disbeliefs in love, but at some point they just stopped _being in love_ with each other, so they got divorced.

His best friends believe in what he says too. Expect for Andrew and Travis. Andrew always believed in finding the one while Travis already claimed that he found his one in Hanna Marin. Noel and Caleb were a different story. Noel didn't believe in love because he didn't like being faithful to one girl, he thought that it was virtually impossible and Caleb, he hasn't been a big fan of love since his bad breakup with Hanna.

It was weird when Travis started dating Hanna, in fact, he and Caleb got into a fist fight about it when Caleb found out. They worked it out though and were soon friends again. His last friend, Emily, was the one who believe that love is for any and everyone. Toby just guessed that she thought that because she and her girlfriend Paige have been together since freshman year.

Toby, may not believe in love, but he has no trouble making female friends. Girls just seemed to fall in love with his deep blue eyes and his way with words. He wasn't the most popular guy at Rosewood High, but no one was stealing his lunch money and he had plenty of friends. He was just one of those kids, who just knew how to fit in at school.

This was his and his friends senior year and Toby wanted it to be the best year of high school ever. He had no worries or responsibilities, he was just going to cruise the through the rest of the school year. Everything was going to be perfect this year and he didn't have to worry about any girlfriend dragging him down. Expect, this year he was about to do a complete 180, he just didn't know it yet.

* * *

><p>Toby groaned when he heard the loud blaring coming from his alarm clock. He wasn't exactly a morning person, so waking up for school everyday was not one of his favorite things to do. He blindly reached out to shut off his alarm and he succeeded, but the clock still fell to the floor.<p>

"Toby, let's move it you've got thirty minutes to get ready and go to school."

"I'm up, dad." Toby said horsely has he rose up from the bed and stretched. He almost forgot where he was for moment.

He would usually alternate between his parents houses. One week he might stay with his dad, stepmom, and Jenna. Other weeks, he'll stay with his mom and his stepdad. He had his own room in both houses and they both looked completely different, so sometimes he got confused when he'd wake up.

He stood from the bed and made his way into his bathroom. He looked in the mirror to see that his hair was all over the place, but he decided to keep the bed head today. He hopped in the shower, brush his teeth, and got dressed before heading downstairs for breakfast. On his way down the stairs, he got a text from Noel.

_I need a ride to school, can you pick me up on your way?_

-Noel

_Sure, no problem_

-T

"Toby, I need a ride to school." Was the first thing his stepsister, Jenna, said to him when he walked into the kitchen.

"Well, good morning to you too." He said sarcastically while he stacked his plate with pancakes that his stepmom made this morning."What's wrong with your car?"

"The battery died and dad said that'd go get it fixed when he gets off work. I don't have a car, so I need you to take me."

Toby sat down across from Jenna at the little table in the kitchen."Just know if you ride with me, then we'll have to pick up Noel on the way."

Jenna groaned and Toby smirked. He knew that would stop her from wanting to ride with him."Can't he just jog along side the car on the way to school?"

"Jenna, he's my friend."

"Well, you need better friends. That guy is conceited, arrogant, overconfident-"

"Sounds like you've got a crush on him." He teased and she smacked his arm with her book before getting up and walking out of the kitchen."Isn't that how it goes sometime? When a boy and girl are mean to each other that means they really like each other?"

"Whatever, I'll just call Shana and get a ride with her."

"Whatever you say, sis." He finished his pancakes and put the plate in the sink. He grabbed his backpack and his keys off the hook before heading for the door."See you at school."

* * *

><p>Toby honked the horn for about the third time before Noel came running outside."Hurry, up before we're late!"<p>

Noel picked up the pace and finally made it to Toby's truck. He pulled open the door and slid in before Toby pulled back onto the road."What's with the sudden urgency to get to school?"

"My parents have been on my case lately about academics and I promised that I'd do better."

"Why?"

Toby smirked before pulling something out of his glove compartment and showing to Noel."This is why. If I don't get focused in school then I could kiss these goodbye."

"Two plane tickets to Cancun. Wow, your parents must want you the honor for the rest of the year."

"That's not even the best part. The tickets are for spring break I'm going to be spending spring break in one of the hottest places to go for spring break. Jenna's going too, of course my parents weren't going to let me go without giving her tickets to go too." Toby explained and he noticed how Noel rolled his eyes when he said Jenna's name."At first it was just a reward for doing so good in school, but if I don't start being on time for school and class I'm going to be here for spring break working with my dad and not in Cancun."

"Sounds like you better step on it then, so we won't be late." Noel said."Have you heard from any of the other guys?"

"Andrew's probably at school already with his nose in a book. Travis is probably kissing Hanna somewhere. And Caleb is most likely with Aria, they have a project to do together in art class."

"What's the deal with Aria?"

Toby furrowed his eyebrows."What do you mean?"

"Is she seeing anyone? Does she have a boyfriend?"

"I don't really know. I don't talk with Aria that much or her group of friends, expect for Hanna, but that's only because she's Travis' girlfriend."

"I guess I can ask Caleb, he's been seeing a lot of her."

"Yeah, good luck with that."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that you aren't her type." Toby said and that was putting it lightly.

"We'll see when I ask her out today."

"Yeah, I guess we will see."

* * *

><p>Toby sat down for lunch a little bit later in the day. He always enjoyed lunch because not only was it a break from class, but it was the time he could catch with his friends. He only had one class with Andrew, one with Caleb, and one with both Travis and Noel in the same class. He was usually with Emily throughout the school day since their schedules were almost identical.<p>

He looked across the lunchroom to see Travis sitting with Hanna on his lap. Toby rolled his eyes because he knew that soon enough they'll find out that love isn't real. He saw Emily come over and joinbthem at the table and she was followed by Paige, then Aria.

Lastly, was the brunette that always seemed to stand out to Toby. She was beautiful, no doubt about that, but she wasn't the girl for him. She liked relationships and believed in love or at least she used to believe in love. Her and this guy, Alex Santiago, had been dating from freshman year to the end of their junior year. No one knew the reason for the break up, but they did know that Alex left town and Spencer stopped dating.

"Why are you staring at Emily? You do realize she has a girlfriend right?" Caleb teased as he sat down at the table with Toby at the table. Noel and Andrew joined them shortly after.

Toby averted his eyes away from Spencer. He was really glad that Emily was sitting right next to her."I wasn't staring I was just thinking about something."

"Uh-huh, what's wrong with you Noel?" Caleb asked when he turned his attention his other friends and he saw Noel looking pissed off.

"I don't want to talk about it." Noel grumbled out before getting up and storming off from the table.

"Jeez, what's his problem?" Andrew asked and Caleb and Toby just shrugged. Maybe Noel was just in one of his moods."And where's Travis?"

"Over there probably professing his _love_ for Hanna." Toby said, but noticed the way Caleb shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"Hey, Toby." Toby looked up and before he could even register it, Mona Vanderwaal planted herself in his lap and wrapped her arms loosely around his neck."I'm having a party tonight, are you and your friends going to come?"

"Like I'd miss a chance to see you." Toby said as his hands reached out to hold her waist and his thumbs slowly stroked the bare skin that was peeking out from under her shirt."Just text me and I'll be there."

"Great, see you tonight." She hopped up from his lap to go rejoin her friends at their table.

"So anyone up for a party tonight?"

* * *

><p>Toby was sitting at his desk that night doing homework. If he had to pick one subject that he liked it would be English class. There was just something about books and words. He was fast at work when he heard a knock at his door.<p>

"Enter." Toby said and the door was opened and his dad came into his room."And what do I owe the pleasure of my father coming to visit me in my room?"

"I just wanted to let you know that your mother has to go out of town on a business trip, so you're going to stay here next week too."

"Okay, is that it?" Toby asked when his dad hadn't left yet after telling him the news.

"Dinners going to be ready soon or are you going out like Jenna?"

"Where's Jenna going?"

"To some party with Shana thrown by a girl she knows at school."

"Yeah, me and the guys were actually gonna go to that party." Toby said."But I can stay if you want me to, so that you could at least have dinner with one of your kids home."

"No, go out and have your fun with your friends. Just don't get into too much trouble tonight and be responsible."

"Sure thing, dad." Toby said and saluted his dad before his dad left his room. Toby closed his textbooks because he had a party to get ready for.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Bet

* * *

><p>"Toby, you need to get a car because sitting in the back of this truck is completely unsafe." Andrew said, but Toby and Caleb just laughed up front.<p>

"When you give me the money to get a car, then I'll think about."

"Don't listen to him, Toby, I love riding in the back of the truck. It's just a rush like your riding a motorcycle, but different." Noel said as he stood up in the bed of the truck and lifted his arms up in the air."Andrew, you've got to try this."

"No, thanks."

"I don't know why you're complaining, Andrew. You have that beautiful red Camaro sitting in your driveway, but yet you're riding in Toby's truck. Why?" Caleb asked.

"I only take _Cherry_ out on special occasions. I don't want her to get scratched, dinted, or have her windows smashed by a bunch of drunk people at a party." Andrew explained, but his friends just laughed at him. They always laughed when Andrew called his car a she.

"Well, if you keep complaining about my truck, you'll be walking next time." Toby threatened, but he was only half serious. Him and his father picked this truck out together and Toby loved it from the moment he saw it."Looks like we're here guys."

"Great, wait, is Travis going to meet us or something?" Andrew asked as him and Noel hopped out of the back of the truck.

"You know, he had to go pick Hanna up and wait for her to get ready, so they'll probably be here a little later." Noel said.

"How is that Mona always throws the best parties-"

"Second best." Noel interjected.

"Mona's just really good with people I guess. We all know how good she is with, Toby." Andrew joked."Speak of the devil."

"Hey, Toby." Mona said as she approached the group of guys. She grabbed Toby's hand before pulling in the direction of the party.

"I guess I'll see you guys later." Toby said to them as he let Mona lead him further into the party.

* * *

><p>"Tell me again how you're interested in Mona Vanderwaal."<p>

"I'm not interested her, Em. We're just having a good time being together."

"You mean sleeping together?" Emily asked and her forwardness caused him to choke on his drink.

"If you want to be blunt, then yeah, we having fun sleeping together. It's not an everyday thing and I don't have any romantic feelings for her."

"But it's clear as day that Mona has some feelings for you." Emily tried to point that fact out, but Toby just shook his head.

"Mona's not the type to skate around things. If she had feelings for me, then she would have told me by now."

"And what would you have done?"

Toby took a sip of his drink before answering."I would have let her down gently."

"Toby, don't you think it's time for you to get serious with someone. I'm not saying it has to be Mona, but someone."

"Come on, Em, you know I don't believe in love and all that crap-"

"It's not crap it's a real thing and when you're in love with someone...it's one of the best feelings in the world."

"Those feelings will wear off in time."

Emily grinned at him and shook her head."They don't just go away. You can stop being in love with someone, but when you love someone that's never going to change."

"Sooner or later you'll learn that love is just a four letter word, Em." Toby said before standing up and walking off.

* * *

><p>"Toby, we were beginning to think Mona locked you up somewhere where she'd have you all to herself." Travis said when he noticed Toby coming outside to join everyone else.<p>

Travis, Caleb, Noel and Andrew were sitting outside in Mona's backyard a few feet away from the house where the party was being held. Toby walked over and sat in the last available seat next to Andrew.

"You're one to talk, Travis." Noel said."You and Hanna are practically joined at the hip. Does she even knew you're out here? Are you allowed to be out here with your friends?"

"Shut up." Travis smacked Noel on the shoulder.

"I think I'm gonna have to end things with Mona. No more friends with benefits or even a friendship at all." Toby said and his friends were shocked by those words. Toby and Mona having been hooking up for months.

"Why? I thought the arrangement you guys had was good." Caleb asked.

"I just talked to Em and she said that it was clear as day that Mona wanted to be more than what we are now or what we were. She wants a relationship and I don't, so I'm gonna have to end it."

"Sorry to hear that, Tobes, but it's not like you don't have plenty of other options out there." Andrew said and nodded his head in the direction of a girl who kept doing a terrible job of trying to discreetly check out Toby.

"Not interested right now. I just want to hangout with by friends tonight."

Travis stood up."Sorry guys, but I'm gonna have to go. Hanna got a little sick and she wants to go home, but we'll catch up later."

"And then there were four." Noel said, but shortly after Travis left, Caleb stood up too.

"Actually, I'm going to have to head out too. I'm just really tired and I just wanna go home and go to bed."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, we'll hangout tomorrow. Later." Caleb said goodbye before walking off.

"I think we should leave too." Toby suggested.

"We've only been here for two hours." Noel said.

"So what. Mona's not gonna want any of us here after I tell her we're done. We can leave and go to Noel's cabin have a few beers and have a good time. And Andrew I'll even let you ride in the front this time." Toby stood up and pulled his keys out of his pocket.

"It's cool with me." Andrew said before standing up too and all they needed was Noel's answer.

"Fine, let's go."

* * *

><p>"I never understood how being in the middle of the woods doesn't creep you out." Andrew said as he looked out of the window to see nothing but pitch black darkness.<p>

"Because there's nothing to be afraid of. We're completely safe out here." Noel replied while he laid on the bed in cabin.

They would have sat in the living room, but it got a little drafty in there and no one wanted to go out and chop firewood, so they had to hangout in one of the guest rooms. Noel was laying on the bed, Toby was siting on one of the chairs, and Andrew was seated on a desk.

"Can you guys believe that we are actually going to be graduating in six months?" Toby asked

Noel laughed."No, I can't believe I am, but Andrew's been preparing for this moment his whole life."

"I have." Andrew said. He was always proud of his brain because he had come so far and he could make it out in the world. He could change the world.

"I just feel like we need to do something epic for our senior year." Toby said as he sipped on his beer and let his mind think of things they could do. Noel shot up from the bed with a hug smile on his face.

"How about a little bet?" Noel challenged, Toby and Andrew were eager to hear their friends offer."The winner gets 10,000 dollars from me that I saved up, Andrew's vintage red 1969 Camaro, and Toby's tickets that his parents got him for spring break to go to Cancun."

"Okay, now I'm really interested in knowing what this bet is." Andrew said.

"The bet is that we have to do the unthinkable, something that'll probably make one of us go down in history. We'll have to lie and be unethical about it, but there's a lot at stake. We put it all on the line right now."

"Just tell us what the damn bet is, Noel." Toby said as he was getting tired of Noel dragging on the anticipation.

"Okay, are you ready?" Noel asked his friends and they both nodded their heads."One of has to seduce Spencer Hastings, the most unattainable girl in Rosewood, and get her in their bed before we go on spring break vacation in three months."

"Wait, let's go back." Toby said and sat up straight in his chair."You want us to put a lot of valuable stuff on the line for Spencer Hastings? The girl has been completely shutting down guys left and right ever since her break up with Alex Santiago. She's not a girl who's unattainable, she's the girl who it is impossible to get with."

"Are you saying your not up for the challenge?" Andrew argued."Aren't you supposed to be Toby Cavanaugh? The same Toby who can have any girl he wants and keeps a lot of girls wrapped around his finger."

"I never said I was scared. It's just going to be a challenge."

"You've never been one to back down from a challenge." Noel retorted.

"Why the bet, Noel? Spencer shot you down?"

Noel rolled his eyes."As if. I asked her friend out, Aria, but she completely shut me down. But later on the same day I found her kissing Jason in one of the hallways at school. So this is my way of getting payback, if I win it'll also be like revenge, I'll break up with Spencer right after we finish the deed and I'll tell her that she can thank her friend for that."

"What about me? What would I get out of it if I win other than the money, my car, and vacation tickets?" Andrew asked.

"That's easy. If you win, then you just might fall in love with her. You two are almost exactly the same and you'd have a lot in common. You'd probably be meeting your soulmate."

"And me?" Toby asked and Noel was ready for him to ask and he knew exactly what to say.

"Toby, being the ladies man, womanizer, or whatever you want to call yourself, if you win you will get that satisfaction of knowing that you conquered the unconquerable."

"I'm in." Andrew said before taking out his car keys and putting them on the bed. Noel pulled out his money from his little safe that he kept under the bed.

"Well, Toby, are you in?"

Toby hesitated for a moment before pulling out his wallet and pulled out the two plane tickets inside."I'm in."


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Rules

* * *

><p>Toby woke up the next morning with a terrible headache. He was reconsidering ever drinking again, he rolled over to see that it was only five in the morning and he didn't have to get up because it was Saturday. He lead back down in bed and tried to sleep, but he couldn't. He kept closing his eyes and thinking about the night before. He had made a bet with his friends and even though they had been drinking, he knew his friends were serious.<p>

Toby roughly threw back the covers and got out of bed. He couldn't sleep and he knew that he wasn't going to get anymore. He decided to go for a jog since he didn't have anything better to do. He liked to keep himself in shape anyways. He zipped up his hoodie, lace his sneakers, and put in his headphones before slipping out of the door.

He didn't know how long he's been running. He doesn't know where he's running to. He doesn't know why his body just wants him to keep on running. He runs until he sees the sun start to come up before realizing he has to head back home. He made it back home and his muscles were burning.

He walked into the house and unzipped his hoodie, then pulled of his shirt. He walked into the kitchen expecting to see his stepmom cooking breakfast, but she wasn't their. He found a note on the counter with her handwriting on it.

_Had to be to work early today, so breakfast is cereal unless you want to cook on your own._

-Mom

"Looks like I'll be having cereal." Toby muttered to himself. He placed the note back on the counter for Jenna before heading upstairs. He went to his room to take a shower and put on some sweats. He loved wearing a simple pair of swear pants and a white T-shirt.

He walked back downstairs to see Jenna in the kitchen eating eggs and bacon."You cooked?"

"No, I wished for it and my fairly odd parents gave me this food."

He smirked because her sarcasm was kinda funny."Did you make me any?"

"Nope?"

"Why not?"

"Because I don't like you."

Toby held his hand over his heart and pretended to look hurt."I'm your brother, you're supposed to like me."

"Stepbrother,"He pouted and she rolled her eyes."I made you a plate and it's the microwave."

"Thank you." He thanked her. She waved it off as she stood up and headed for the living room.

Toby sat down with his breakfast at the table. He was halfway through his breakfast when his phone buzzed. He pulled it out of his pocket and he wasn't surprised to see a text from Andrew.

_We're meeting up at the Brew to go over the rules in an hour._

-Andrew.

_I'll be there._

-T

* * *

><p>Toby pulled up in front of the Brew an hour later. He got of his truck before venturing inside the building. He looked around once he was inside and he found his friends sitting in the back.<p>

"Hey, Toby." Toby looked over to his right to see Emily standing behind the register. He completely forgot that she worked here."Can I get you anything?"

"Uh, no, I just came to meet up with the guys."

She nodded her head."Have you been thinking about what I said last night."

"Nope, because I still don't believe in that stuff." He pulled out his wallet and put a few bills in her tip. He didn't order anything and Emily hated when he tipped her, but he just liked helping her out."The guys and I are hanging out tonight, but how about we go to a movie tomorrow?"

"Okay, that's cool. See you tomorrow." She waved at him as he left to go join his friends. As soon as he sat down his friends looked at him with questioning eyes.

"What?"

"You didn't tell Emily about our bet, did you?" Andrew asked.

"No, I'm not stupid. I haven't told anyone."

"Good, we need to go over some rules for this little bet." Noel said before pulling out two sheets of paper and handed them to his friends. Toby and Andrew unfolded the papers to see that it was a list of rules for the bet.

_Rule #1~ No one can know about this bet, especially Spencer._

_Rule #2~We can't use our friends to get to Spencer._

_Rule #3~ None of us can interfere when one of us is with Spencer._

_Rule #4~ None of us can use the L word, it's like cheating and it'll guarantee that she'll sleep with you._

_Rule #5~ If someone does win then we're all going to need proof._

"Okay, Noel, how is it that you can make all the rules for this bet?" Toby asked as he went over the list on the bet.

"Because it was my idea."

"Yeah, but if we're all playing the game dont you think some of us can have our input on rules too." Andrew argued as he scribbled down something on his paper before passing it to Toby.

_Rule #6~ If Spencer breaks it off with one of us, then they can't tell her about the bet just to keep their item that they put in the game. Win or lose, no one is taking back their stuff._

"Now, you see I like this rule." Toby said before writing something on his piece of paper and showing it to his friends."But I also like my rule."

_Rule #7~ Do not fall in love._

"These rules sounds simple enough. Are you guys ready?"

"Let the game begin." Noel said before walking off.

* * *

><p>Toby found himself jogging through town later on that day. He wasn't supposed to meet up with guys until tonight, so he just decided to get in more exercise. He was going through town, watching as people did their daily life activities.<p>

He was running past a building when suddenly something hit him on the head."What the hell?" He reached down to pick up the object that hit him. It was a tennis ball.

"Over here." He looked over and his stomach flipped when he saw her. It was Spencer standing on the other side of a tennis court."Are you going to throw it back or keep it?"

He looked down to see that the ball was in his hand."Sorry, I'll just bring it to you." He walked over to the fence and handed her the ball. She took it and Toby thought that this could be is opportunity to make his first move."Hi, I'm-"

"I know who you are and I'm definitely not interested." She said before running back to her tennis game.

"Ouch." Toby wasn't always lucky with girls, but no girl had ever turned him down like that. Yep, he was going to enjoy this challenge.

* * *

><p>"I had a run in with Spencer today." Toby said and that caused Noel and Andrew to stop what they were doing and look at him.<p>

"Toby, we all made an agreement that we make our first move on her on Monday." Noel said.

"I didn't plan for it to happen blame the tennis ball." He grumbled, but that only made his friends even more confused."You don't have to worry I barely even said hi before she shot me down."

"Ouch, that must have hit your ego pretty hard." Andrew joked as he went back to bowling.

"It did, but my ego is going to be rapidly boosted when I win this bet."

"What bet?" The three friends turned around to see that Caleb had arrived.

"Nothing, we just made a bet that Toby couldn't beat us in a game of bowling." Noel was quick to answer and Caleb seemed to buy that lie.

"Travis not coming again?" Caleb asked.

"Nope, he's having a dinner date with Hanna."

"That dude is seriously whipped." Caleb muttered before picking up a bowling ball so that he could join the game.

"No, he's not and I know the real reason why he's always attached to her hip." Noel said.

"And why is that?"

"Because one night Hanna got drunk and Travis had to take her home. In the car, she kept talking about how much she missed Caleb and how much she loved Caleb." Noel said and his words caused Caleb to drop his ball.

"That's not true." Caleb argued.

"Oh, but it is. Travis told me about it a little while ago. That's why he stays so close to her, so that she wont have the opportunity to go back to you."

"This just got a little uncomfortable." Andrew said as he shifted in his seat.

"I have to go talk to Hanna." Caleb tried to leave, but Toby stood up to stop him.

"Think about what you're about to do before you do it, Caleb. I know you and Hanna have a past, but think about Travis too before you go storming out of here."

Caleb sighs while running a hand through his hair."You're right I just need to think."

"Just stay here and hangout with us tonight, then tomorrow do whatever you gotta do man. Alright?"

"Alright." Caleb walked back over to their lane and picked up his ball."Let's bowl."


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

First Moves

* * *

><p>Toby walked into his English class Monday morning. He was really happy that English was his first class of the day and not something like Math. Math was too complicated to do first thing in the morning, but English was easy. He sat in his usual seat in the middle of the classroom before letting out a yawn.<p>

He was still tired from last night. Emily came over and they were going to go see a movie, but it started raining pretty hard. So they just decided to stay in and watched movies at his house. They watched movies all night long to the point where they fell asleep.

Toby watched as people filed into the classroom, but his nearly popped out his head when she came into the classroom. Spencer walked into the room and seat down in a seat close to the front. She had a class with him and he didn't even notice.

He stood up from his seat and walked over to where she was sitting. He was going to sit in the seat behind her, but someone was already there. He wasn't going to let that stop him.

"Lucas, trade seats with me."

"No, I like my seat and I can barely see anything if I sit back there."

Toby pulled out his wallet and grabbed a twenty dollar bill from inside."Twenty bucks?"

"Deal." Lucas grabbed the money before gathering up his things and moving to Toby's old seat.

Toby sat down in the seat behind and Spencer and she seemed to be unfazed by his presence. She obviously had to hear Toby bribe someone with money just to sit in the seat behind her. He was going to say something, but Mr. Fitz came into the room and class had begun.

Even though Mr. Fitz was talking, Toby couldn't help but keep his eyes on the back of the head of the brunette in front of him. He was trying to figure out different ways to get into her head, so that he could get to know her. She truly was a mystery and he wanted to be the one to solve it. And because he wanted to go to Cancun too.

"Toby," Toby's head snapped up to look at Mr. Fitz when he called his name."I'm up here."

"Sorry." Toby apologized and Mr. Fitz continued with his lesson.

* * *

><p>"Okay, I'm going to need to figure out how to get to Spencer and fast." Toby said to Noel while he looked for his science book in his locker.<p>

Noel laughed."What? She's not falling for the Cavanaugh charm?"

"She's not even giving me a chance to charm her. It's like I'm invisible to her."

"That sucks for you. I've made progress."

"How?"

"I have like two classes with her and I just seat next to her every class and start a conversation." Noel explained and he made it sound easy, but that wasn't working for Toby.

Toby slammed his locker shut and started walking down the hall with Noel."I need to step up my game."

"Guess who's Spencer's lab partner is for the rest of the year." Andrew said when he caught up with his friends in the hall.

"You've made progress too?" Toby said he was thinking he really must be off his game today. They were about to walk past Mr. Fitz class when he thought of something."I'll catch up with you guys later."

"Later, Tobes."

"How can I help you, Toby?" Mr. Fitz asked after he saw Toby come into his empty classroom and close the door.

Toby walked up to his desk."I need a little extra help."

"A little help? You're one of my best students in this class."

"I know, but my grade always takes a hit when we have to do essays. We have an essay due next Monday and I could use a little help."

"Okay, how about you meet with me and I'll help you go over you rough drafts-"

"I'd rather do it with a tutor."

"Okay, if thats what you want I can recommend you to a few student tutors that we have." Mr. Fitz opened his desk drawer to look for the tutoring schedule.

"Can I request a tutor?"

"Uh, sure."

"I want Spencer Hastings to tutor me and she can meet me at my house today at around five." Toby said and Mr. Fitz looked over the schedule with Spencer's name on it.

"You're in luck, she isn't tutoring anyone today and I'm sure she'd be happy to help you. She's also only available another day this week and that's Wednesday."

"That's alright. Two days is all I need." Toby said as he headed for the door."Thanks, Mr. Fitz."

* * *

><p>As soon as Toby got home, he hopped in the shower and then into a fresh pair of sweats. He cleaned his room and even cleaned the living room in case she wasn't comfortable with being in his room. He even put fresh fruit in a bowl if she got hungry and wanted a snack.<p>

Jenna was out shopping, his dad was having a few beers with his friends, and his stepmom was at work and didn't get off until seven. Toby planned it so that he and Spencer had the whole place to themselves. He heard the doorbell ring and looked at the clock, of course she was right on time. He ran down the stairs and opened the door.

"Hi."

"Look, if you want to make any progress today, then we're going to have to get straight to work." Spencer said as she stepped into his house and walked past Toby.

"Okay..." Toby closed the door and gestured toward the stairs. She hesitated for a moment before walking up the stairs with him right behind her. When they made it upstairs he lead her to his room and opened up the door."Go on in."

She walked into his bedroom and sat down on his bed. She looked really comfortable and Toby's never had many girls in his room unless it was for something completely different from studying. He walked over and sat down next to her.

"No, you don't sit here." She said and he furrowed his eyebrows.

"I can't sit on my own bed?"

"No, you're going to sit at your desk and write an a rough draft on the essay thats due next monday," She pulled out a sheet of paper and a pen from her bag and handed them to him."I'll go over it when you're done and then we'll work together on the parts that you need help with."

"Do you do this with all of the people you tutor?"

"No, just you." She answered."Now, go and work."

He scoffed as he rose up from his bed and went over to his desk to get to work.

* * *

><p>An hour later, he was finished writing his essay and Spencer was going over it. While she was going over his paper, he was going over her. His eyes roved her body up and down at least four times. He'd never actually noticed how good looking she was before.<p>

He moved his eyes up to her mouth as she chewed on the cap of her pen. She was a sight to see and she was here in his bedroom, but he couldn't have her. He couldn't have her because she didn't want him.

"It has no feeling."

He furrowed his eyebrows."What?"

"What I mean is that you have to like what you write otherwise you're just putting words on paper. You love English, right?"

"I don't love anything, but I like English a lot."

"You don't love anything?"

"Love is not really my thing. It's not real."

"And why is that? Did someone break your heart?" She asked and Toby's face went blank. No one has ever broken his heart because no one had ever been in there.

"No, I just think people are poison. So why waste my time?"

"Love isn't a waste of time. It's probably one of the best feelings in the world." She glanced down at her watch and stood up."Our tutoring session is over and it's time for me to go."

"Can I have your number?" He asked and she raised an eyebrow at him."You know, in case I get that feeling to start writing again and need help."

"Sorry, but no. I'll be going now."

"I'll walk you to the door." He followed her out of his room and down the stairs. They made it to the front door and she stepped out, but Toby walked outside with her.

"I thought you were walking me to the door?"

"I am." He jogged in front of her and opened her car door for her. She slid inside and buckled up."Goodnight."

"Night." He shut her door and watched her drive away until he couldn't see her car anymore.

* * *

><p>"I don't get why you need a tutor, you have an terrific grade in that class."<p>

"There's always room for improvement, mom. When are you coming back home?"

"I'll be home on Sunday night and I'll come pick you up on my way home."

Toby spun around in circles in his desk chair while he talked to his mom on the phone."Who's been running your bakery?"

"Your stepfather does it when he can, but if he can't then I just leave the manager in charge."

Toby glanced at his clock over on his bedside table to see that it was only ten minutes after seven."I can go down there and help out. It's still early and the place doesn't close until another three hours."

"Toby, you don't have to-"

"I want to, so I'm going to."

"Okay, if you're sure, then I really appreciate the help. I have to go but I'll call you tomorrow."

"Goodnight, mom." He hung up the phone before putting on his shoes in grabbing his keys. In three minutes he was out of the door and on his way to his mother's bakery.

The streets of Rosewood were still pretty busy this time of night. People were probably out having dinner or going out to the movies. Rosewood was the kind of place where everyone knows everyone and everyone knew almost everyone's business. This town just loved gossip.

As Toby was driving his truck, he passed by the Grille. He glanced inside and had to do a double take. Inside, Andrew was eating dinner with Spencer. Toby knew that he couldn't lose this bet, so that meant he had to turn on the heat and get under her skin.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Be The Opposite

* * *

><p>Toby jumped back as his locker was slammed shut, almost catching his fingers inside. He looked to his side to see who it was that did it and he was surprised. It was Spencer.<p>

"You're passing Mr. Fitz class." She said in a stern tone.

"I never said I was failing." He retorted back, but that only seemed to make her more upset."Look, I needed help on this assignment and I wanted help from someone great. You."

"I help people that are failing and I mean really failing, so unless your grade is lower than a C then we can work something out, but until then stop wasting my time."

"_Shhhh _you'll ruin my reputation if people know I make high grades." He whispered but he was only teasing expect she didn't find him funny.

Before he could say anything else, she turned on her heels and began walking down the hall. He thought about going after her, but he thought against it because he didn't want to deal with anymore of her wrath. He hated to see her go, but he didn't mind watching her leave. He reopened his locker to grab his books before heading to class.

* * *

><p>"What did you do to Spencer?"<p>

Toby's head snapped up from his book when he heard Emily's voice. It was lunch time, but today Toby decided to eat in the library. His friends didn't know it, but he had a love for books so whenever he could get away he'd read.

"What?"

"I was just sitting outside with the girls and Spencer was going off about how you won't leave her alone. Now what's the deal?"

"Nothing."

"Toby, you've been passing that class all year and you've never even once really showed an interest in Spencer so something's up. You can either tell me or I'll find out for myself."

"Okay, just sit down and we'll talk," He shut his book and set it on the table while Emily sat down in the seat next to him,"I just thought that it would be cool to be her friend since we're all friends, you know."

"Friends?" She raised an eyebrow at him,"Toby, you don't do '_just friends'_ with anyone."

"This is different all of us hangout together, so why not get to know the one person I don't know much about. She's a mystery and I just wanna get to know her."

"For now I'm just going to say okay because I know you and I know there's more to the story." She stood up and gathered her things."I'll see you in class."

"Later, Em."

* * *

><p>Marion's was the best bakery in town that also doubled as a café. It was just like a quiet little, place down the block from the Apple Rose Grille. It just so happened that Toby's mother was the owner and he loved the place with his heart and soul. Ever since he was little he'd go there almost everyday after school to help out, spend time with his mom or just to get away from everything. It was his safe place.<p>

Like any other day when school was over, he said goodbye to his friends and headed to the bakery. When he got there a few people from were already there, even some people he knew from school. He said hello to every one of the works before grabbing a few sugar cookies and heading to this secret room in the back.

The room was in the back of the bakery and he kept it locked so it was off limits to anyone other than him. His mom set it up for him years ago when he'd spend all day with her there and he'd get bored, so it could be little private place to get away when things got a little too hectic.

He unlocked the door and threw his bag onto the sofa before going over to his bookshelf. He selected Wuthering Heights and situated himself on the sofa. He barely got open the book opens before there was a knock at the door and someone opened it. He looked up to see it was one of the new workers, Thomas.

"Toby, the delivery truck won't start up and we have a really important delivery to make today and-"

"Don't worry about it I'll make the deliver in my truck." Toby said already knowing what the guy was going to ask,"Just give me the address and I'll make the delivery."

* * *

><p>Toby pulled his truck up outside a really nice house. His house was nice too but this house was <em>nice<em>. He felt sort of out of place already and he hadn't even stepped out his vehicle yet. He got out of his truck, grabbing the cake with him as he stepped out. Walking up the pathway, he noticed the name on the side of the mail box. Hastings.

He smiled to himself as he practically jogged up the rest of the pathway. He knocked earnestly when he made it to the door. He was starting to feel more nervous than excited now because he and Spencer never had any good encounters. It was too late to turn back now because someone was opening the door. In just a matter of seconds Spencer stood right in front of him.

"What are you doing here?"

"I-I have a delivery from Marion's bakery." He said as he passed the order sheet over to her and watched her scan it.

"I never would have thought Toby Cavanaugh would be a delivery boy for a bakery."

"Maybe that's because you don't talk to Toby enough."

"Maybe it's because Toby is a pretentious asshole."

He was shocked by her words but that didn't stop him, he took a step forward closer to her."How would you even know who I am if you won't even talk to me?"

They stood their on the porch having a stare down. Neither of them spoke for what seemed to be like forever. Toby wanted to break the eye contact but there was just something about her eyes. He couldn't look away like it was magic.

"Everything alright out here?" A voice spoke up behind Spencer, breaking the eye contact between them," You okay, Spence?"

"I'm fine dad. I was just getting something from the delivery guy." She grabbed the cake from his hand swiftly,"Thank you."

"What, no tip?"

"Here's a tip: try to be less of a cocky asshole and I might be cordial." And with those last words, she shut the door in his face.

He scoffed."I am not cocky."

* * *

><p>"Jenna, am I cocky?"<p>

"Yes." She replied with no hesitation and Toby's jaw dropped.

Spencer's words were running through his mind throughout the day. He wasn't cocky just confident in himself. He really needed an opinion from someone close to him, so that's why after he ate dinner with his family, he walked down the hall to Jenna's and asked for an honest answer.

"I am not!"

"Toby, open your eyes. You're a cocky person."

"No, I'm just really confident."

"Overly confident."

He scoffed."Why haven't you ever pointed it out to me?"

"I thought you knew. The way you act-towards girls- kinda makes you seem like a pretentious asshole."

"Is it _'gang up on Toby_' day or something." He muttered to himself."I'll be back."

"Where are you going? It's almost midnight."

"I have to go prove a point. Don't wait up."

* * *

><p>He knocked anxiously on the door. He knew it was late, but he was hoping that she was still awake. He got his answer when the door swung on up and he saw her.<p>

"I must have done something really bad to have been cursed to see you more than twice today."

He smirked."It's nice to see you too, Spencer."

"What are you doing here?," She turned to look at a clock on the wall."It's 12:45."

"I know I need you to go somewhere with me."

"Okay, you're out of your mind."

"Scared of me, Hastings?"

"I should be because you just keep popping up and now you're asking me to sneak out somewhere with you in the middle of the night."

He sighed."Look, I want to show you something. Maybe it'll give you a better understanding of who I am and why I'm this way. Please."

"I feel like I'm going to regret this tomorrow." She groaned as she slipped on her shoes and grabbed a jacket before locking up the door.

"Technically, it's already tomorrow."

"And I'm already regretting."


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

See Me

* * *

><p>Life used to be simple. Toby would go to school, spend time with his friends and family, have some fun, and then try to do a little bit of school work to keep him afloat. It all changed when a curve ball was thrown into the mix and her name was Spencer. Now almost every one of his thoughts would consist of what he could do to get next to her or what he could find that they had in common. Something to get her to actually pay him some kind of attention.<p>

Even now as they drove in his truck in the middle of the night it remained dead silent in the truck. He would glance at her from time to time for some odd reason he just had the urge to look. When he wasn't looking he'd feel her eyes on him too and he'd just smirk, pretending like he didn't even notice. He couldn't believe that she actually agreed to go with him and he couldn't believe that he was about to actually share something so important with her.

"If you brought me out here to kill me then don't drag it along just get it over with." She said and he couldn't hold back his laughter.

"We're here." He parked his truck in the middle of a vacant road. She looked around in confusion before turning to him.

"Ummm."

"Let me explain. It was about two years ago and I had just gotten my first motorcycle for a birthday present. It needed a lot of work, but I still _loved_ it anyway. My dad told me it wasn't a good idea to be riding it until it was completely restored, but I didn't listen. So one night it was raining and I was running home late because I was out with some girl, so I'm coming down this road and the light turns red. I go to hit my brakes, but I don't stop."

"What happened?"

"Without any brakes I couldn't stop and there was a car coming and the next thing I know I'm flying through the air, but I felt...so calm. Anyway, I wake up in the hospital a day later and I learned that I almost didn't make it, but I pulled through. It turns out the woman, who ran into me, tried to swerve and not hit me, but she still did and in the process she lost control of her car. She was pregnant...and she died."

"Toby-" She surprisingly reached over and held his hand.

"The look on that woman's husbands face when he found out his wife and kid didn't make it is something that will be stuck with me forever. I never told anyone about the accident so everyone really thought I was sick with the flu for a couple of weeks." He wiped away the few tears that had fallen down his face."Being an asshole is the only protection I have for people who want to get close to me. If I do something stupid like that again I never want anyone close to me to experience that kind of pain or sadness."

"It was accident, Toby."

"My dad told me not to ride it and I did it anyway. It was completely my fault-" He stopped his rambling when Spencer pulled him into her arms. And he just broke down. So they sat there in his truck, in middle of the street, with her holding him as he let go some of the pain he had been feeling for a long time.

* * *

><p>"You were out pretty late last night." Toby glanced up at his dad before going back to working on his truck."So you're just going to ignore me, Toby?"<p>

"I'm sorry, dad."

"Where'd you go last night?"

He thought back to him and Spencer just sitting his truck as she held him. He'd never cried in front of a girl before. Honestly, he'd never cried in front of anyone before. After he let it all out he offered to take her back home and he drove her back in silence. He said goodnight and waited until she got inside before heading home.

"I, uh, went to go see Noel. Apparently, he was having some trouble with his car."

"_Right_. What's her name."

Toby accidentally banged his head on the hood of truck."Who?"

"Okay, you're not ready to tell me yet, but when you are I'll be here to listen."

"Thanks, dad, but there's no girl and besides you know having a girlfriend isn't my style."

"Alright, but next time you go to help _Noel_ be sure to tell us that you're leaving. You had us worried sick last night."

"I will. I promise." His dad gave him a nod of the head before turning and leaving Toby to continue working on his truck.

* * *

><p>"I'm starting to think that Spencer and I are connecting." Andrew said out of the blue to Toby and Noel.<p>

They were sitting at Toby's mothers are bakery after school, studying. A few days had passed since Toby's night out with Spencer. She didn't mention it and neither did he. It was almost like that night never happened and that was sorta okay to him. He'd shared a secret with her and that's what he wanted his secret to stay. A secret.

"Oh really?" Questioned Noel.

"I've never meet someone more like me. It's almost strange, but she's so perfect."

"You sure she feels the same way about you? Because she could easily feel something for me or Toby-" Noel looked in Toby's direction."Scratch that. She could easily feel something for me."

"Hey, why couldn't she feel anything for me?"

"Because she literally hates your guts, Toby."

"Noel's right, Tobes. Out of all of us you're probably the one she hates the most."

"Speak of the devil." Toby muttered when he noticed Spencer and Hanna walking into the bakery, then head straight for the front counter.

Noel jumped up on his feet."If you'll excuse me I have a bet to win."

"Man, I hope she doesn't fall for his garbage." Andrew said before turning back to his textbook.

Toby watched as Noel made his up to Spencer. She smiled when she saw him and they engaged in conversation. Noel turned his attention to Hanna for a moment and Toby watched as Spencer's eyes searched the room looking for someone. Her eyes landed on him and he expected a frown or a dirty look, but she did something that surprised him. She smiled.

He smiled back at her and thought about going over to her, but he remembered the rule that no one can interfere when one of them was with Spencer. Still, his eyes stayed locked on her until Noel broke their connection by stepping in front of her. He stood up and began gathering up his books.

"Where are you going?" Andrew asked.

"I think I'm gonna go home I'm starting feel a little funny."

"Okay, hope you feel better, man."

"Thanks, Andrew. I'll see you later."

He made his way to the door, but he made sure to stop at the front counter to let the cashier know that anything Spencer or Hanna wanted was free of charge. He didn't bother to say anything to them, so he continued out the door and to his truck.

* * *

><p>Toby made his way home a few hours later. When he got there the house was empty. He parents were out somewhere and Jenna was probably off somewhere with Shana. He thought about going to visit his mom and stepdad, but remembered that they were still out of town. So he was going to have to spend the evening solo.<p>

He made his way into the kitchen to get a snack. He had just opened the fridge when the doorbell rang. Sure, he didn't really want to be alone, but he didn't want to be hungry either. He made his way back to front door and he was surprised to see a certain brunette standing on his doorstep.

"Hi."

"Hey."

"Well, are you going to invite me in?"

"Right, sorry." He stepped back so that she could come inside and he shut the door after she was in."What are you doing here?"

"Would you believe me if I said I was just in the neighborhood?"

"No, but since you're here, would you like to join me for a snack?"

"Sure."

"Follow me." He led the way to the kitchen and the funny feeling was starting to resurface."What do you have a taste for?"

"I don't care I'll just have what you have."

His eyes scanned the fridge before finally settling on a decision."Fruit salad?"

"Sounds good."

"Here sit up here." He patted a spot on the island counter and she hopped on it before he joined her."So what really brings you to my humble abode?"

"I honestly don't know. I just dropped Hanna off and I was on my way home, but I ended up here."

"Uh huh." He watched her for a moment as he watched her it the strawberries from the bowl in between them. He like a creep."You coming here wouldn't happen to do with what happened the other night?"

"No...maybe."

"Okay, so what do you have questions? Did you want me to tell you how it felt to almost die? What did you want to know?"

"I didn't want to know anything. I juse wanted to let you know that if you ever needed to talk to someone or a shoulder to even cry on then I'm here."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"Does this mean we're friends now or something."

"No, but I don't hate you anymore, so that's a start."

"I guess it is." He chuckled as he hopped off the counter, taking the bowl of fruit with him."How good are you at catching fruit with you mouth?"

"I'm there best there is."

"Alright, catch." He tossed up at a berry which bounced off her nose and of course she made up an excuse and calmed she wasn't ready.

The next couple of times were just him having bad aim. Then she finally caught, proclaiming she was still the best and the best there ever will be. He got back her with that by throwing a couple of berries at her, then making a run for it. Before, he knew it there were various pieces of fruit leading a trail from the kitchen to the living room.

"Okay, okay I'm sorry. I would like to call a truce."

"You're only saying that now because you're being held down by a girl." Technically, he'd slipped and fallen in his socks will trying to run out of the living room. She just made her move and sat on top of him while pinning his arms to his sides. Cheater.

"I'm being nice and letting this girl think she's holding me down, but in reality I could get out of this if I wanted to."

"Whateve-" Her words were cut short when Toby suddenly flipped them over, having her pinned to the ground with his body while holding her arms above her head.

"See," His eyes were locked on hers."I win."

"Um, hello." Toby and Spencer both looked over to see two people Spencer presumed to be his parents, standing in the living room archway."What's going on here?"

Toby let go of Spencer and helped her up as they stood."Look, I can explain. She started it."

"Hey, you liar!" She hit him on his arm and he just let his laughter escape. Soon she was laughing with him."You're the one who attacked me with berries."

"Totally not true. Who are you going to believe? Your own son or a girl you just met?"

"Well, how about we get to know her? Won't you stay for dinner..."

"Spencer."

"Yes, Spencer will you stay for dinner?" His stepmom asked and Spencer looked to Toby to make sure it was okay.

"I'd love to stay."

"Good, then you can help me make a new bowl of fruit salad." Toby's stepmom led Spencer away towards the kitchen, leaving him and his dad alone.

"She's pretty."

"Beautiful." Toby muttered out and as soon it escaped his lips he couldn't believe what he was even saying."I mean-"

"It's okay, Toby. I know what you mean." His dad gave him a knowing wink."And son get these berries cleaned up."

"Yes, sir."


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Fair Game

* * *

><p>"A little birdie told me that you had a special guest at dinner last night." Caleb said as he fell in step with Toby as he was walking to the cafeteria.<p>

"This _bird_ needs to learn how to keep their mouth shut."

"Is it true? Did Spencer have dinner with you and your family last night?"

"She did, but it's not a big deal."

"Not a big deal? You've never brought a girl home to meet your parents."

"Okay, technically she was already there before my parents showed up and my stepmom invited her to stay." Toby sat in his normal seat at their lunch table, deciding to skip eating the lunch today."Travis, can I borrow your history notes?"

"Sure, but only if you tell me what's going on."

"Spencer ate dinner with him and his family last night." Caleb spoke up and Toby sent him a glare.

"No way. She told me she was studying last night." Andrew said in a sadden tone and Noel snickered beside him."She lied to me."

"Look, Spencer had dinner at my house, but that's it. And I wasn't even the one who invited her, so can we just let it go?"

"Let what go?"

Another voice surfaced behind Toby and turned to see who it was and it was no one other than Alison DiLaurentis.

"It's nothing, Ali." Toby said, but was surprised when she planted herself in his lap. His friends looked at him with confused expressions, but all he could do was shrug."So what do you want?"

"What? I can't come visit some of my friends and see what they're up to?"

"Okay, timeout," Noel interrupted to ask the question on everyone's mind at the table."are you two hooking up again?"

"No!" They both said in unison.

"Okay, can we get back to the point that Toby's into Spencer."

"You mean Spencer Hastings?" Alison pointed over to the table where Spencer usually sits with the girls. Toby's eyes locked on her and saw a gleamer of disappointment in her eyes. Great, two steps forward and ten steps back.

* * *

><p>After lunch ended, Toby tried getting up to go talk to Spencer, but Alison was making that completely impossible. He'd try to talk to Spencer in class, but she'd ignore him and when he'd see her in the halls she'd turn, and walk in the other direction. So he had no choice but to corner her in the parking lot once school was over.<p>

"Look, Ali and I aren't a thing."

"Okay, why are you telling me this?"

He furrowed his eyebrows."I don't know."

"Toby, we're barely on good terms and we don't know each other well enough for me to be caring about who you do or don't talk to."

"I guess you're right. You got plans now?"

"Well, I'm meeting Noel later on because he wants to study, but that's not for a little while."

"Do you want to go do something?"

"Like what?"

* * *

><p>"Okay, remind me again why I agreed to this."<p>

"You agreed because deep down you wanted to spend a little bit of time with me."

"_Ha_. You're funny."

He never thought he'd see the day where Spencer would be in his garage, helping him work on his truck. She was clueless about cars, but he thought it was cool that she was willing to try. After showing her the ropes she was actually beginning to learn a few things about cars. He guessed it was a Hastings thing, the way she caught on so quickly

"You've got some stuff on your hands." He pulled off his shirt and tossed it into her hands.

"I could have just went to the bathroom and washed them, you know."

"True, but then you might have snuck out and tried to escape from working on my truck."

He went back to working and her eyes began to wander until they fell upon a tarp covering up something in the corner."What's under there?"

"Parts from my old motorcycle. After the accident I sorta went into a rage one day and smashed the thing to pieces."

She glances down at her watch and groaned."I'm late and I know Noel's waiting on me."

"I'm sorry I kept you. I'll walk you out."

"Thanks."

She gathered up her stuff and prepared to leave his house. He told her he had to stop upstairs for a minute to put on another shirt. He insisted on walking her to her car and told her it would only take two seconds. She followed him up to his room and sat on his bed as he searched for a shirt.

"You're strange."

He glances over at her and chuckles."I went from cocky to strange in only two days. I think that's a new record, but what's so strange about me?"

"You care, but you put on this big front like you don't. You're smart, but you have everyone thinking you're brainless. You're nice, but you act like a jerk."

"You pay close attention to me."

She playfully rolled her eyes."Don't let it go to your head it's a Hastings thing. We're very good at observing people."

"Looks like we have something in common. Mind if I tell you what's strange about?" He asked and she nodded her head as an okay."You really don't hate me and it bothers you because you don't know what you feel for me. You're hiding from everyone because you don't want people to get too close to you either. You care about people just as much as me, but you're afraid that don't care about you."

"You know you're really close to having me hate you again."

"Like I said," He sat down next to her and scooted in close."you don't know what you feel for me, but I know you don't hate me."

"You don't know me."

"Think I do." He leaned in close to whisper in her ear."I think I'm finally starting to get to you."

* * *

><p>"I think you should go with the jealously angle." Toby looked up from his book to see that Alison was seated across from him. He'd figured no one would find him at the library, but he figured wrong.<p>

"Excuse me?"

"You've taken a sudden interest in Spencer and I am completely confused on why, but I want to help."

"Why? What's in it for you?"

"Hey, you're my friend and I want to help." She admitted and he gave her a knowing look."What?"

"It's just strange considering what happened between us."

"The past is the past and I don't want to repeat it. Our _'relationship'_ is over and our friendship is a new beginning."

"A friendship would be nice, but I don't need your help with Spencer. I'm a pro at this."

"You make it sound like some kind of game." He looked up to her and noticed she had a smirk on her face."I'll see you around."

* * *

><p>Toby was packing up his things to head over to his moms for the week. She was finally back and he's missed her, so since it was Saturday he figured he'd go a day early. He was in the middle of packing when a familiar blonde walked into his room and flopped down on his bed.<p>

"I'm in a bad mood and I didn't know who else to turn to."

"Wouldn't your friends be your first choice?"

"Yeah, but what I want to talk about they wouldn't give me the honest truth."

"Okay, Hanna," He put down his stuff and went over to join her on his bed."what's the problem?"

"I am stuck in a love triangle."

"Travis and Caleb."

"I never wanted this to happen. I love Caleb and I love Travis. So I figured if you'd help me with my relationship problems then I'd help you with yours?"

"What is with you girls thinking I need help? And I'm not even in a relationship."

"Not yet, but I can see that you've been seeing a lot of a certain someone and I happen to be one of her best friends."

"It's not like that-"

"I see that look you give her and that look she gives you...but she also gives that look to Andrew and Noel."

"Anyway, can get back to you and your love triangle?"

"What should I do? Should I leave Travis and give Caleb another chance or should I stay with Travis?"

"I think that you shouldn't listen to me or listen to anyone else for that matter. All you need to listen to is this." He pointed to her heart.

"I wish it were that easy."

"It can be. Just let your heart be your guide."

"Think you wanna start listening to your own advice."

"I don't need it."

"Right. Whatever you say. Just remember that Spencer's fair game and you've got a lot of competition."

"Trust me, I know."


End file.
